The Kill
by Colorless Queen
Summary: Sabes Katniss no te lo conté pero yo sí sé cómo gano Haymitch el segundo vasallaje de los veinticinco y te sorprendería lo similares que son ustedes dos.


**Disclaimer: **Los juego del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo puedo soñar con la sonrisa de Peeta.

* * *

_You tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong _

'_Cause I'm bleeding out _

_So If the last thing that I do _

_Is to bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

* * *

_Me dices que no me rinda_

_Pero la inocencia se ha ido_

_Y lo que estaba bien ahora está mal_

_Porque me estoy desangrando_

_Así que si lo último que hago_

_Es hundirte _

_Me desangraré por ti_

_Bleeding out – Imagine Dragons_

* * *

**The kill**

La voz de Claudius Templesmith reverbera por toda la arena y sus últimas palabras aún hacen eco…. "_Las reglas cambiaron" _no necesito más que unos segundos para darme cuenta lo que sus palabras implican. "_Solo uno sale vivo" _ me recuerda la voz de Haymitch.

– Si te paras a pensarlo no es tan sorprendente después de todo – le digo a Katniss, mientras me ponía en pie.

Llevo mi mano al cuchillo que está en mi cinturón y observo como levanta su arco en dirección hacia mí. ¡Vaya final! Los trágicos amantes del distrito doce deberán luchar a muerte; al parecer eso resultó más fácil de lo que los organizadores pensaron. No la culpo por sus acciones, desde su punto de vista yo soy el que primero que agarró su arma, así que tiro mi cuchillo en dirección al lago y ella también baja su arco, ante esta acción me acerco lo más rápido que mi pierna me permite.

– ¡No! – exclamo mientras hago que cierre sus manos entorno al arco nuevamente – ¡Hazlo!

– No puedo, no lo voy a hacer – niega, acaso no entiende que este es el final, no hay más; los trucos se acabaron.

– Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a los mutos, no quiero morir como Cato – intento persuadirla, quizá se dé cuenta que será más fácil si mi vida acaba con una de sus flechas.

– Pues: ¡Dispárame! – me responde con furia, como si yo fuese quien la estuviera perjudicando y con brusquedad coloca la arma en mis manos – ¡Dispárame! ¡Vete a casa y vive con ello! – cerré los ojos ante esa idea, el solo imaginármelo me producía un dolor indescriptible.

– Sabes que no puedo – conteste finalmente, mientras tiraba el arco al piso, vivir sin ella sería como estar muerto, la miro a los ojos intentando encontrar el mismo dolor en ellos, pero lo que encuentro es solo culpa – De todos modos seré el primero en morir – le digo mientras desato la venda de mi pierna, no tardaré mucho en desangrarme.

– No puedes suicidarte – dice mientras coloca sus manos encima de las mías e intenta volver a colocar la venda, _"¡Claro que puedo suicidarme!"_ pienso indignado, sé perfectamente bien que voy a morir y si ella no piensa dispararme entonces lo haré por mi propia cuenta, antes de que nos quieran castigar con alguna clase de mutos.

– Katniss eso es lo que quiero.

– No vas a dejarme sola – sus palabras me dejan mudo, _realmente ¿soy tan importante? _

– Escucha – le digo mientras sostengo su rostro obligándole a que me mire a los ojos – Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Solo puede ser uno de nosotros, por favor acéptalo, hazlo por mí – en cuanto termino la oración me doy cuenta que acabo de cometer un error, pues mis palabras parecen activar algo en su interior que hace que su mirada brille de manera misteriosa, no tengo idea de que piensa hacer pero mi instinto me dice que no será bueno _¡Rayos! Debí dejar que me disparara hace unos momentos –_ Katniss por favor escúchame, no podría vivir sin ti, si regreso al distrito doce y tú no estás ahí, yo terminaría por derrumbarme, cada momento pensaría en ti y en cómo no pude salvarte, quizá mi cuerpo salga de esta arena, pero mi alma se quedara junto a ti… Pero en cambio si yo muero aquí, el simple hecho de saber que tú estarás a salvo con tu familia, tan solo eso me basta para ser feliz.

Me quedo mirándola; desde que comencé a hablar no ha dicho ni una sola palabra y aunque me gustaría pensar que mi discurso realmente la convenció, comienzo a temer que ese brillo implique algo que nos ponga en riesgo. Veo que dirige su mano a la bolsa de bayas y entonces las ideas comienzan encajar en mi mente.

– No, no te dejare – exclamo mientras sujeto su muñeca, no permitiré que ella se sacrifique, acaso no escucho todo lo que le dije, si alguien va a morir aquí seré yo.

– Confía en mi – me susurra y en su mirada puedo ver que su intención no es sacrificarse hay algo más que no logro distinguir hasta que ella continua – ¿A la de tres? – completa mientras coloca la mitad de las bayas en mi palma abierta.

_Lo haremos juntos._

_Moriremos juntos._

– A la de tres – respondo.

Sé lo que piensa hacer con estas bayas, quizá cree que es la manera para salir ambos, después de todo si ambos morimos ellos se quedan sin ganador… pero las cosas no son así de fáciles; con el capitolio nunca lo son y ella debería saber que si hacemos esto definitivamente tendrá consecuencias graves. ¿Para ellos o para nosotros? _¿Quién se beneficiará?_ Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a exponerla de esa manera…

Tomé delicadamente su mentón y la besé tratando de transmitirle todo mi amor en él y mi dolor también, me gustaría que fuera capaz de ver todo, pero definitivamente _ella no tiene idea del efecto que causa en los demás_… Me separo lentamente de ella y pego mi frente a la suya. Por un momento le permito a mi mente vagar, puedo imaginar lo que dirá Caesar: _"el último beso que compartieron los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12"_

– Colócate contra mi espalda, no soporto la idea de verte morir – le susurro aún contra sus labios provocando un ligero temblor, que de no ser porque aún sostengo su rostro, no lo hubiese notado. Katniss tan solo asiente.

Sabes Katniss no te lo conté pero yo sí sé cómo gano Haymitch el segundo vasallaje de los veinticinco y te sorprendería lo similares que son ustedes dos. Ambos creyendo ser más listos que él enemigo; usando sus armas contra ellos, tú con tus bayas y él con el campo de fuerza… ¿Sabes cuál fue su castigo? Toda su familia y amigos terminaron muertos, aunque lo correcto sería decir que fueron asesinados por agentes de la paz… No voy a permitir que le suceda lo mismo a nuestras familias.

– Te amo y perdóname – digo sin que el sonido salga de mis labios; estoy seguro que alguna cámara me está grabando y mi mensaje será descifrado – Enséñalas quiero que todos las vean.

Mientras tú elevas tu mano, yo entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos, coloco la baya frente a mis labios: ¿Cuánto tardará el veneno en hacer efecto? … Espero que mis palabras sean suficientes para detenerte, al menos sé que activaran tu instinto de supervivencia. Introduzco la baya en mi boca y la trago sin más, no hay vuelta atrás; el público debe estar enloquecido. Sin embargo lo que viene a continuación los desarmará por completo.

...

– _¿Dejarías que ella te mate? – me pregunta Haymitch_

– _Moriré para protegerla – digo sin vacilar._

– _No me refiero a eso – supongo que la confusión que provocaron sus palabras se ve reflejada en mi cara por lo que el continúa – Imagínate el siguiente escenario: tú y ella, los últimos dos competidores en la arena; uno muere, uno vive ¿Dejarías que ella te mate?_

_Estoy a punto de decirle que deje de burlarse de mí de esa forma, ya que ese escenario lo considero bastante improbable, pero al ver su rostro serio puedo darme cuenta que no se trata de ninguna broma y entonces respondo:_

– _Si – pienso que hay algo en la seguridad con que lo hice que produce que ahora el sorprendido sea él, así que continuo – porque sé que eso le permitirá volver a casa… con su familia._

– _Bien – dice Haymitch, me alegra que al fin haya aceptado mi decisión y ya superamos esa etapa en donde intentaba que peleara por mi vida – Entonces tienes que hacer que desconfié de ti._

– _Creo que eso ya lo hace – murmuro un poco abatido._

–_Esto es serio muchacho, Katniss realmente debe desconfiar de ti, debe pensar que es su vida o la tuya, solo así disparará esa flecha… Ella debe hacerlo – dice mientras me sujeta por los hombros, las últimas palabras salen como un susurro, como si fuera un comentario para si mismo._

–_Entiendo – respondo, aunque sus últimas palabras aun me parecen confusas "Ella debe hacerlo" ¿Desconfiar o matarme? – Sería muy mala suerte no crees ¿Qué de los 22 tributos dispuestos a matarme, tenga que ser ella quien lo haga?_

_..._

Sonrío para mis adentros "Maldito Haymitch", al parecer él lo sabía desde el principio, de pronto una idea me asalta _Entonces ¿todo fue un teatro?_ Los trágicos amantes, que diría la audiencia si supiera la verdad, ya no importan, después de todo ya no estaré aquí para averiguarlo.

"_Katniss debe desconfiar de ti, solo así disparará… Ella debe hacerlo"_

–Uno – cuenta ella y yo aprieto su mano en un intento de llamar su atención.

– ¿Y que si no quiero que acabe de esta manera? – mi voz sale como un susurro, pero estoy seguro que ella ya me oyó – ¿Qué harías?

Katniss deja caer las bayas que sostiene en su mano e intenta soltarse de mi agarre, pero yo aprieto con fuerza su mano, necesito más de tiempo.

–Vaya veo que no te es muy difícil de responder, ¿verdad preciosa? – ¿Por qué la llamo así? Acaso quiero que vea que esto es por su bien. Katniss aprovecha mi momento de duda para golpear mi cabeza con su codo, logrando así que la suelte. Me recupero rápidamente y la abrazo por detrás, inmovilizándola nuevamente.

–Tranquila – susurro en su oído – Ya no hay que luchar más, ya no tiene caso, todo acabara pronto – me aseguro de que mis palabras resulten ambiguas, ya que para el capitolio, quienes han visto todas mis acciones me refiero al hecho de que el veneno pronto acabará conmigo. Sin embargo sé que para ella la frase no hace más que encender todas sus alarmas, seguramente piensa que la asfixiare o algo por el estilo.

– Creí que me amabas – exclama ella mientras siento mi antebrazo humedecerse _"¿Está llorando?" _Supongo que Haymitch debe estar muy contento con nosotros, ya que esta debe de ser la mejor final de los juegos del hambre que Panem ha presenciado, podría seguir pensando horas sobre eso, sin embargo obligo a mi mente a regresar a este lugar, debo concentrarme en Katniss.

– Nunca podría dejar de amarte – bajo mis defensas una vez más, suavizando mi abrazo y es entonces que noto que sus manos buscan algo con desesperación.

Me permito sonreír con ironía y siento mi vista nublarse; así que el veneno ya está afectando mis sentidos, tan solo me queda unos instantes. Obligo a mis piernas a ceder ante la confusión de mi mente y ambos caemos al piso, este movimiento le permitirá encontrar el cuchillo que esconde en su chaqueta. Katniss forcejea un poco más hasta que finalmente lo alcanza y lo sé, porque instantes después lo usa para producir un corte en mi brazo y así librarse de una vez por todas de mí. Observo como se arrastra hasta que encuentra su arco, entonces se pone de pie, yo intento imitarla, pero mis movimientos son más lentos ya que el olor de la sangre fresca junto con el efecto del veneno hace que mi cabeza me dé vueltas.

– Yo solo … – Katniss tiene su arco cargado y la flecha apunta directamente a mi corazón, _"Una muerte rápida" _– Solo quiero volver a casa

Mi vista se nubla por completo hasta que su figura no es más que una mancha colorida, su voz se escucha nerviosa, aun así en esta arena donde solo quedamos nosotros dos parece como un grito.

–Eso es lo que quiero – No soy consciente si mis palabras llegaron a abandonar mis labios lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de cómo mi mundo se oscurece y mi cuerpo colapsa.

_Moriré para protegerla._

_Solo así disparará._

_Sería muy mala suerte._

_Ella debe hacerlo._

Al menos ésta vez la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado. Ante este último pensamiento me permito sonreír al tiempo que mi vida se acaba.

...

La flecha corta el aire hasta clavarse en el pecho de Peeta, provocando así que el cuerpo del chico caiga de espaldas. Un cañonazo indica su muerte.

–Damas y caballeros me llena de orgullo presentarles a la vencedora de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen! ¡La chica en llamas!

...

Te acabo de convertir en una asesina enfrente de todo Panem. En la repetición de los juegos mostrarán una y otra vez como tu flecha atraviesa mi pecho, como la chica en llamas asesina a su enamorado. Soy un monstruo por haberte hecho esto, pero se que esa acción te salvará de las garras de Snow; él no podrá herirte ni a ti, ni a tu familia. Porque ante los ojos de todos tu te convertiste en una mas de sus piezas. El único consuelo que me queda es saber que Haymitch te contará la verdad, el sera capaz de mostrarte como yo ya caía mucho antes de que tu flecha me alcanzara. Espero que eso pueda quitarte la culpa, quiero que sepas que yo provoque mi muerte.


End file.
